Una disculpa y un obsequio
by dikimiki0chan
Summary: Hemos estado ausentes por mucho tiempo, por varias complicaciones... Pero estamos de vuelta para continuar disfrutando, escribiendo para ustedes!Agregamos un Song-Fic y GOMEN! por la espera!


**Miki: Konichiwa! Minna!**

**Diki: Estamos muy felices de volver a las andadas del fanfiction!**

**Miki: Gomen! Mil veces por ausentarnos tanto tiempo, pero…**

**Diki: Hemos tenido varios malos sucesos u.u pero hemos dejado atrás el pasado**

**Miki: Y volveremos a escribir para ustedes! **

**Diki: Estaremos activas, actualizaremos en esta semana, y si nos odian y nos repudian por haber estado ausentes tanto tiempo, lo aceptamos**

**Miki: Que conste! No queremos inspirar lástima!**

**Diki: Para aquellos que nos seguirán leyendo, un song-fic como compensación, gracias por todo! **

**Miki: Y recuerden seguir leyendo nuestras historias, que nosotras seguiremos dejando rewiews! Estamos felices de volver! ^^**

**-123-**

_Acércate que a lo mejor_

_no te das cuenta que mi amor_

_no es para siempre_

_Porque hay noches que se apagan cuando duermes_

**-Ah- **Kino lanzó un suspiro, y volvió a su caminata, dos años, si, dos años habían pasado, ella ahora tenía dieciséis, pero seguía enamorada de él, no lo podía evitar, y sinceramente, ya se estaba cansado de aquella situación "no correspondida". Sitió unos pasos detrás de los suyos, pero no se volteo, fuese quien fuese, Aki no tenía ánimos de hablar.

_Díselo a tu corazón_

_no habrá mas fuente de dolor_

_no digas que no pienso en ti_

_no hago otra cosa que pensar_

**-¡Aki espera!- **Esa voz, no era de Endo, era de…

**-Oh, Kido-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **Pregunto la joven un poco sorprendida

**-Pues, solo salí para despejarme un momento, pero yo no necesito preguntar por que estas aquí…- **exclamó el joven, quitándose sus gogles, lo que ahora hacia con más frecuencia.

-**¡Es que no puedo! Aunque no me guste esta situación, yo no dejo de pensar en él… y … y- **De los oscuros ojos de la joven asomaron pequeñas lágrimas.

_acércate un poco más_

_no tengas miedo a la verdad_

Kido se acercó a Aki, rodeándola afectuosamente con sus brazos, en realidad a la muchacha desahogarse con su amigo le sirvió para aliviar su angustia, se acurrucó en su pecho, y sonrió.

**-El amor a veces nos juega malas pasadas, Aki, pero si las cosas ocurren, es por algo, el destino es así…- **La ex Manager de Raimon, tuvo bastante tiempo para reflexionar sobre las palabras del estratega, aquella fría noche.

_que hay cuando llegue la mañana y salga el sol_

_tú volverás a mi lado y gano yo_

_y ahora vete, vete, vete, vete_

_vete y pásatelo bien, por nosotros dos_

**-Es mejor que te vayas, está haciendo frío, y lo que menos quiero es que te enfermes- **Le reprochó Yuuto, y como, cualquier joven cortés, la dejó en la puerta de su casa.

**-Gracias por todo- **Le dijo Kino al castaño, dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando rápidamente a su casa.

Parece que la vida le sonreía al Futbolista, quien en extremo secreto, le profesaba un amor profundo a la peliverde, pero, debía volver a la realidad, sabía que a la mañana siguiente, su amada volvería a suspirar por Endo. Eso ya le constaba

_Acércate un poco más_

_no ves que el tiempo se nos va_

_da rienda suelta a lo que sientes_

_si no lo haces mala suerte_

**-¡Díselo ya! Si no lo haces se te adelantará alguien- **Otoñáis, en vano, trataba de convencer a su hermano de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia su amiga, pero el se oponía siempre, ya que le temía al rechazo, que sabía que ocurriría.

**-Pues cuando la pierdas, ¡No te pienso ayudar!- **Dijo enfadada la peliazul y aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos. Kido se quedo pensativo…

-_**"Y que tal si?...No! Ella me rechazará, ama a Endo, yo no puedo hacer nada… Pero tal vez si.. Ah! ¿Qué hago?-**_

_porque al final, si no lo ves_

_puede que no me escuches, pero lo diré_

_que hay, cuando salga el sol y llegue la mañana_

_yo volveré a tu lado, a tu lado con más ganas_

_y ahora, vete, vete, vete, vete_

**-¡Endo!- **El castaño se dio vuelta y divisó a su amiga, Aki, yendo entusiasta hacia su lado.

**-¡Hola Aki! ¿Qué ocurre?- **comentó extrañado el portero

**-Hay…hay algo que… debo decirte- **Dijo con nerviosismo evidente la muchacha

Mamoru solo le miraba con cara de extrañeza, Supongo que todos sabemos que Endo no es de la clase de chicos que sabe de problemas de amor… No, no lo es.

**-Tu, tu…¡Me gustas!- **

_vete y pásatelo bien, por los dos_

**-Eh…-** El ojicafe no supo que hacer, se quedó con la mirada perdida, "reflexionando" un poco el asunto. Aki le miró, triste, porque la respuesta del chico no fue inmediata, lo que suponía que no le quería ¡Qué horrible! ¡Había hecho el ridículo maldita sea!

**-¿Qué tal si me das tiempo para…? Eh…- **Vaciló Endo

**-Cla…claro, lo que quieras…- **La joven comprendió que tenía una oportunidad, solo debía dejarlo pensar… Solo eso ¿Cierto?

Aki se alejó del portero, y Kido fue detrás de ella.

**-¿Cómo te fue?- **Preguntó, al fin y al cabo solo quería la felicidad de su amiga.

**-Mmmm… Digamos que tengo una oportunidad- **dijo con una radiante sonrisa entre los labios, se le veía feliz.

Pasaron algunos días y en uno de sus paseos nocturnos Kino vió a Mamoru cruzando la calle, estaba a punto de ir a saludarlo, con brillantes ojos, pero una chica se le adelantó…

**-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto. Fuyuppe?-** Exclamó riendo el capitán, rodeando con los brazos a su…¿Novia?

La pobre ojiverde se sintió destrozada por dentro ¿Por qué en vez de pedirle un tiempo, no le había confesado la verdad en ese instante? Hubiese sido menos doloroso que descubrir la verdad, como lo había hecho ahora.

Se alejó corriendo. No quería saber nada de nadie…¡NADA!

_tengo conciencia del daño que te hice_

_pero al mismo tiempo no me siento responsable_

_de lo que pudiste pensar que fue coraje_

_no fue nada más que el miedo, miedo_

Al día siguiente, la muchacha se sentía a morir, estaba pálida y sus ojos solo reflejaban tristeza.

Un grito llamó su atención, giró su cabeza y observó a la persona con la que menos se quería topar

**-E…Endo, ¿Qué quieres?- **Dijo la chica, tratando de parecer dura, y sin ningún titubeo sacó la furia que había encerrado. **-¿Sabes que? ¡Ya no lo soporto más! Te vi! Ayer, con ella! Con Fuyuka!-**

El castaño quedó perplejo, agachó la mirada, tal vez avergonzado.

**-No, no era mi intención hacerte sufrir, solo es que cuando, tu me confesaste... No, no te lo dije porque no quería que te enfadaras conmigo, pensé que te perdería como amiga…Tenía miedo. – **Endo miró a su amiga de una forma tan arrepentida, que Aki no pudo hacer más que perdonarlo, y como todas las mañanas, volver junto a él.

Aún asi, Kido siguió apoyándola en todo lo que podía, aunque le hiciese sufrir que su preciosa amiga no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

¡Pero ya no más! Tal vez tenia suerte, tal vez Kino ya se hubiese olvidado del portero, tal vez, solo tal vez le podría dar una oportunidad.

Asi que una mañana, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de la joven. Esa mañana no se juntaría con Endo, sino con él.

Aki salió de su hogar, y Yuuto se interpuso en su camino.

**-Ki…Kido, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **En realidad, Aki se alegraba de verlo, pero no quería que el se enterara de aquello, que comenzaba a aflorar en su corazón.

**-Tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante…- **El ojirojizo estaba a punto de confesar sus sentimientos cuando una persona que no esperaba ver aquella mañana se presentó.

**-¿Endo?- ** Kino se sorprendió, en realidad ella tampoco esperaba la presencia del joven.

Mamoru miró con algo de extrañeza al estratega, pero ignorándolo por completo, se dirigió a su amiga, colocando sus manos sobre las blanquecinas de la chica.

**-Estaba muy confundido cuando me confesaste lo que sentías, pero ahora no, me he dado cuenta que a la que quiero es a ti- **exclamó dulcemente el ojicafe.

En el semblante de Aki se dibujó una sonrisa. Mientras que elpobre Yuuto se sentía bastante incomodo con aquello, ¡Se supone que él seria el que se confesaría esa mañana!

_te lo agradezco pero no_

_te lo agradezco mira niño pero no_

_yo ya logré dejarte aparte_

_no hago otra cosa que olvidarte_

Ante toda respuesta, Kino sonrió, lo que alegró al portero, seguro de que había ganado el corazón de la doncella.

Pero la peliverde soltó sus manos del agarre del moreno, y levantó su mano en señal de golpearle, pero se arrepintió

**-Te lo agradezco mucho, Endo- kun, pero yo ya te he olvidado, creo que no podría estar con alguien mentiroso como tu, además- **La joven se acercó a Kido, y se aferró a su cuello decididamente – **Yuuto yo le quiero a él ahora, y sé que el también me quiere, porque el siempre me apoyado y yo me he portado como una completa idiota con el… Lo lamento, pero ya he tomado mi decisión.**

_no hago otra cosa que olvidarte corazón_

_por la mañana temprano y luego en las tarde, en la noche_

_cuando estoy en el vacilón,_

_no puedo na` más que olvidarte, corazón_

La mañana siguiente, Aki saludo a un muchacho castaño, le tomó de la mano, mientras el otro sólo sonreía. Así eran las mañanas de Kido ahora, una junta con su querida novia, que, como todas las mañanas, lo acompañaba, y le entregaba su cariño.

La muchacha había olvidado por completo a quien fuese su primer amor, un amor que nunca fue correspondido, pero que ahora no lamentaba haber pasado.

- **El amor a veces nos juega malas pasadas, pero si las cosas ocurren, es por algo, el destino es así…- **Dijo Kino, dirigiéndose a su acompañante -**¿Por qué me parece que escuche eso en algún lugar?- **comentó entre risas.

**-Pues lo debe haber dicho alguien muy listo- **exclamó, también riéndose Yuuto

_Que cuando salga el sol, yo no estaré ahí,_

_ahora vete, vete, vete al vacilón._

Si, porque ahora cuando el sol asomaba, en la primera persona en quien pensaba Aki, era en su querido novio… Eh… ¿Y Endo?

**-Pues… Puede irse a una fiesta con Fuyuka ¿No?**

**¿Quién es ese? Yo… Ya lo olvidé-**

**-456-**

_**Créditos! **_

_**Canción: Te lo agradezco pero no – Alejandro Sanz y Shakira**_

**Diki: Que quede claro que NO ODIAMOS A ENDO, solo lo adaptamos para que la letra quedara**

**Miki: ¬¬ me dijiste que sería yaoi! Me mentiste!**

**Diki: Era la única forma de que cooperaras!**

**Miki: Mentirosa embustera! Me voy *Se va***

**Diki: ¬¬ Bien lo que sea, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden, esta semana las actualizaciones de nuestros fics y gracias por seguir leyéndonos!**

**Miki: *Volviendo, con lagrimas en los ojos* Gomen otra vez! **

**Diki: Sayo! ^^ Los queremos! Nos gusta estar de vuelta!**


End file.
